dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronald McDonald vs Flandre Scarlet
Ronald vs Flandre.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Screenshot (1170).png|RoaringRexe Description NO RULES! ONLY BLOODSHED! The Original Un Owen Fights the Ripoff McRoll! Will The Sister of The Scarlet Devil Prevail Against the Hamburger Clown? or Will Ronald Ran Ran Ruu Her into Submission? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! X! Pre-Battle Location:Nicely Shaded Bench at a Park, 11:59PM Ronald McDonald was Sitting in His Usual Bench, reading a Book Labeled "The Art of The Hamburger", He Was Currently on the 11th chapter of the exact book, how a book about a HAMBURGER Has more than 11 Chapters, Don't ask. Anyway, he was finishing up the Chapter he was on, and then was gonna head home, until.. (Cue "I'm Loving It!" Ringtone) Ronald looks down and takes out his Phone and Responds. Ronald McDonald:"Hello? This is Ronald." It was From one of His Friends, Except he could call He was Distressed about something. Grimace:"Ronald! Theres Bad News, a Little Gir- No..a Monster in a Form of a Little Girl Trashed the Entire Place! She killed Hamburgular when he Tried to stop her, She is Looking for You, Please go hi-" The Phone Line cuts the conversation, Ronald, looking a Bit concerned sighs, He didn't really Believe Grimace, It was Possibly a Prank! But..As He stood up to "Hide", He noticed the Moon was Full and...Red? Was it a Blood Moon tonight? He wasn't Informed of this, Ronald, Confused, Continued on his way, until he heard a Sound of a Tree falling, and jumped out of the Way of Said tree, He saw his Normal Tree he sat the Bench Under was cut down! By who? The Little Girl Grimace was Talking about, Ronald knew who she was Just by Looking at her, Flandre Scarlet..But why was she Doing this?! Flandre:"Finally, There you are, Hiding were ya?!" Flandre gripped her Flame Sword tight as Ronald dusted himself off. Ronald:"Of course not, I was simply reading The art of a Hamburger, you know, you should read it sometime." He joked, smirking as He and Flandre Stared eachother down, Flandre growled at his Humor. Flandre:"Can it, Clown, I Challenge you to a Duel, Winner gets My Theme." Ronald:"Your theme is trash on its Own, It needed my Finess to make it Truly Shine, I'd Gladly rip it away from you, as well as Make you into a Nice Hamburger for Trashing my Establishment!" Ronald got into a Fighting stance, he noticed Flandre bursting into Laughter, Was she laughing because she wasn't Afraid of him perhaps?" Flandre:"Ahahaha!! Your Funny You know that?! I guess thats why Your a Clown, Now..Time to Settle this." Ronald Smiled, and Decided to say his Famous Line. "RAN RAN RUU!" (Cue Septtete for the Dead Princess Remix) ''"HERE WE GO!!!!" Flandre Starts off the Bout by Flying towards the Scarlet Haired Clown, who starts the Match by grabbing the tree behind him and throwing it at Flandre, Who slashes it and slams the Hull of her Blade into the Top half, sending it Back to Ron, Who kicks it back, Sending Flandre to the Ground recoiling in pain as she gets back up and flies into Ronald and throws him into the Bench, Flandre grins as she Brings out a Spell card. --Taboo, Cranberry Trap-- Flandre lets out 4 Coloured Orbs towards Ronald that shoot at Him, He falls backwards on the Bench and uses it as a Cover, moving to Flandre at the Same time with it as He puts on His Baseball Outfit And stands up with a Bat, And begins to try and reflect the Danmaku with the Bat, and He manages to Break all four orbs with reflected Danmaku shots, Flandre grips her Blade tightly and collides Blade and Bat with the Clown...the Bat easily breaks in two from the Force of the Vampire, Flandre grabs Ronald by the Head and throws him into the Lake...he is Shunted out of it by a Ludicolo with a Name of a Certain Jojo character, Into a Building. ''Ronald:"What a Brat you Are..!" Ronald runs into the Building and prepares a Sneak attack as Flandre enters, When she does, she is Pelted by Countless Hamburgers, and whacked over and over again by Ronald, wielding a Large French Fry, he goes in for another Whack but Flandre cuts the food in Half and punches Ronald into the Ground with a Danmaku filled fist, Flandre now enraged Lunges toward Ronald, who kickly retaliates by Bringing out a Soccer Ball and kicking it RIGHT INTO FLANDRE'S Face, Sending her into the Wall, She groans a Bit as she gets out of the Wall, COMPLETELY PISSED. --Taboo, Laevatein-- Flandre ignites her Blade As she lunges at Ronald, Who kicks the Soccer Ball into Flandre and brings out a Rope from Tug-o-War, Flandre kicks the Ball into Ronald, who lands on the Floor recoiling in Pain and gets back up, and Lashes the rope into Flandre, wrapping it Around her legs and tossing her into the Ceiling, he then throws More Fries that impale Flandres back a Bit, she Groans she flaps her wings to get them off her, she slams her Flaming Sword into Ronald and sends him towards his Mirror, he barely avoids shattering it, let alone cracking it, Ronald grabs it and tosses it At Flandre, who dodges it and grabs Ronald and tries to Choke him, But he shoves a Hamburger into her mouth and elbows her, sending her to the Wall. Flandre:"Ow...Ugh..I'm Going to Rip you APART!!" Donald:"Bring it On Sparkle Wings!" (Cue 5th Anniversary McRoll) --Taboo, Four of a Kind-- Flandre creates Three more of Herself, They all ignite Their Blades and Lunge at Ronald, Who runs at them as well putting his rope away and Throws a burger and jams it into The First Clones mouth and Begins to choke her, And finishes Her with a Kick to the Jaw, Knocking its Head off, The 2nd Clone launches a Laser at Ronald, who dodges it and puts on his Tracksuit and Lunges into her, The 2 Exchange blow for blow until Clone Flandre is hit in the Nose, Ronald brings out the Rope and ties it to her neck and spins her into The 3rd Clone, who burns away the Rope, and Punches Ronald, who recoils and Retaliates with a Kick to her chest, sending Her into the Cold Lake, The Real Flandre re emerges Astonished. Flandre:"Urgh!! You Insignificant Clown!" Flandre brings out a 4th Spell Card and grits her teeth as she Morphs into a Blue Sphere..this was None other than.. --And Then Will there be None?-- Ronald attempts to dodge the Plasma Blasts by using Unorthadoxed Poses, and Appears to be Succeeding, Until one stray hits him in the Back, he Begins to get hit by More, Until he Brings out his Book he was Reading and slams it into One of the Bullets heading towards his Face, and launches it into the Rest of the Bullets destroying all of them, Flandre reappears astonished as She tries to Slash him, Ronald grabs her blade and Throws it into the Ceiling, it gets stuck as He grabs her By the Wings and suplexes her, Flandre groans and gets back up Dizzy, but Still alright, she spits out a Tooth as Ronald wipes away the Blood on his Face, Flandre grabs Ronald and drags him across the ground, He manages to break loose as The two Fly around the Night sky uncontrollably until they crash Into the Grand Final Battle Ground. The Death Battle Headquarters, As they Crash, the Writers all run to safety as The two stare Each other down, Glaring at each other In Anger. Flandre is kicked into the Office of Pokemon Trainer Lion, who Flandre throws At Ronald to retaliate, Ronald Dodges as Lion lives Unscathed...other than Mentally, Flandre lunges herself into Ronald McDonald as the two wind up on the Top of DBF HQ, The Writers All Watch the Two fight in Awe and shock. (Cue Ultimate Death Waltz) The Two stare each other down for the Final Battle, Flandre lets out a stream of danmaku, which Ronald Retaliates with Some Nuggets, The Projectiiles explode on impact, The two continue to shoot Nuggets and Danmaku respectively, Until Ronald suddenly Did a WRYYYYY And Summoned a HUGE Hamburger and Launched it into Flandre, Who throws it RIGHT Back, Launching Ronald off the Building, he quickly gets on the Burger and pulls Flandre onto it as It falls, The two begin to descend towards their Doom, Flandre, having enough Kyuus the Burger, launching Ronald Sky high, As she activates one last Spell Card. --Q.E.D. Ripples of 495 Years-- Flandre lets out some slow Moving Danmaku pellets as Ronald Dodges and begins to hit Flandre and drags her into the Building, Flandre was intending for this and at the Last second lets out a HUGE BARRAGE Of Danmaku, The Writers ALL See a HUGE Light explosion, As They both land with a HUGE RUMBLE, The Writers all look at the Smoke, Only one Stands...They stretch and look around...and, With their Crystal Wings Fly off. What happened to Ronald McDonald? He was Incinerated, he clothing covered in burn marks, His Neck Crushed and slashed by a Crystal, his Eyes missing, and his Scarlet Afro melted off his Body. Flandre:"Hah, That's What you Get Clown! No more trolling people for you!" She shouted as She flew off towards her Mansion, The Writes were Still dumbfounded.. Tendo:"Well...Now that THATS Over, I'm Going back to My Melons, If you don't mind." Tendo Walks off as Trashta, Rexe, and Afro stare at Ronalds Corpse. Afro:"So..whose Cleaning this?" Rexe:"Not me!" Trashta:"Hell no, I'm Not Cleaning him!" Meanwhile in the DBF HQ, The only One still in His office was Scarlet Devil Flan, Who was Writing this Exact fights Ending, Even They were unaware of a Certain Starfish in the Distance, Watching everyone walk inside. Scarlet Devil Flan:"Finally! I Finished!" Results (Cue Little Sister Emotion) Boomstick:Hell Yeah, That's What I'm Talking about! Looks Like Ronald wound Up WELL DONE! The Winner of this DBX IS.... Flandre lands on the Victory Pedestal and Twirls her Levatein as her 3 Clones behind her do Heroic Poses. Boomstick:Flandre Scarlet!Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music